StarClan's Tale
by Mo0ngazer
Summary: In the sequel to 'SkyClan's Tale,' fallen hero explores the stars, while their old friends down in the clan struggle with a strange sickness, a snobby apprentice, and guilt at surviving a terrible battle. All their stories will soon end together...
1. Allegiances and Prologue

_****_

Allegiances

_**SkyClan**_

**Leader: **_Tinystar_- Small white she-cat

**Deputy:** _Branchfeather - _Pale-brown tom with darker stripes and bright green eyes  
**Apprentice: **Eaglepaw

**Medicine Cat:** _Mintflower - _Gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

_Rockspark_ – Quiet black tom  
**Apprentice: **Splashpaw

_Sagespider_ - Pale gray tom

_Sparrowpelt_ – Dark brown tabby tom

_Clovertail_ – Light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

**Apprentices:**

_Eaglekit- _Dark brown tabby tom

_Splashkit-_ Spirited silver-gray she-kit

**Queens:**

_Petalnose - _Pale gray she-cat, mother of Patchfoot's kits

_Cherrytail_ – Tortoiseshell she-cat, pregnant with Sagespider's kits

**Kits:**

_Lilackit – _Gray and brown she-kit

_Ivykit – _Dark gray she-kit with spidery stripes

**Elders:**

_Patchfoot_ - Black-and-white tom

_**StarClan **_

_Skywatcher – _Old gray tom with sky-blue eyes, formerly of SkyClan

_Rainfur – _Brown tabby tom,formerly of SkyClan

_Echosong - _Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes, formerly of SkyClan

_Leafstar - _Brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes, formerly of SkyClan

_Sparkpaw - _Lively, fire-colored she-cat with gray-blue eyes, formerly of SkyClan

_Bouncepaw _– Ginger tom, formerly of SkyClan

_Cloudstar – _Long-haired white tom, formerly of SkyClan

_**Other Cats who Walk the Stars**_

_Bramble – _Dark brown tabby tom; former loner

_Lizzie – _Kindly cream and brown she-cat; former kittypet

_Spots – _White tom with black splotches; former kittypet

_Stripes _– Pale gray tabby tom; former kittypet

_Stars – _White she-cat with dark flecks; former kittypet

_**Cats Outside of Clans**_

_Ella _**– **Small silver tabby who lives in the old foxes' dens; a loner

_Sharpclaw –_ Dark ginger tom; exiled SkyClan deputy; a rogue

_Stripey – _Fat old brown tom who lives in twolegplace near the vet's; a loner.

_Juliette – _Small white she-cat with brown patches; a kittypet

_Pebblepaw_ – Light gray tabby tom with white paws and sea-blue eyes; a clan cat

* * *

**_Prologue_**

A blood-red sunset trailed its fingers between shadow and light, like an omen of fire, or perhaps darkness. Or blood.

Everything was spinning around him, his heart pounding like the stampede thundering behind him. The world flickered and tipped around him, everything was moving twice as fast as it should've...

He was running across the frosty, barren field towards them. At his cry, they turned to face him. Branchpaw, his best friend... Tinypaw, his sister... And Sparkpaw... Sparkpaw... was... Sparkpaw.

Suddenly there was heavy, harsh panting behind him. _Oh, no! _He put his head down and sped up, his limbs seizing up from the effort. _StarClan, please! Please don't take me too! Not now! Not... like... Bouncepaw... _He gritted his teeth. He _had_ to win this battle. For SkyClan. _For_ _Bouncepaw_.

"Sparkpaw! _Sparkpaw! _The foxes! _They're coming_!"

He had to tell them—they're coming—they're going to—oh no, StarClan, _please_, _no_—

He stumbled. He fell to the frosty ground, and the wave of foxes overtook him. He fell hard on his shoulder, and the blackness fell like the foxes around him. Her eyes were staring at him from that blackness...

No, they were stars...

He blinked slowly, and the cold seemed to take him in its claws. There was wind. The sunset was long and dim, like claw slashes across the landscape, the sun sinking slowly behind the forest. There were cries echoing across the icy field. He turned over slowly, and looked at the battlefield.

His clan was scattered, blood staining the ground, footprints and tufts of fur littered the field. There were very few, very battered fighters left standing on both sides, and the five foxes being fought by two cats each, except... where was Sparkpaw? She was fighting a fox on her own. And there was another fox on its own and...

Suddenly he was on his paws, running. The fox pounded behind him, snarling and... Laughing? Then the edge of the cliff was beneath his paws, and he skidded to a halt. Whipping around to face the cackling fox, he tried to summon enough energy to fight... but he couldn't. She laughed again.

"Looking for a way out, pal?" she rasped. She was speaking _cat! "_Oh yeah, buddy, I've been watching you... your little friends..." Suddenly her paw whipped out of nowhere, catching him in the ankle. He hit the ground hard, and she kept on cackling as he struggled back onto his paws.

"_Tiny_paw and your little pal _Branch_paw and of course_ precious_ little Sparkpaw... oh yes... I know all about you... all of you..." she gave him and awful smirk and clawed at him again. He fell to his side, a gash opened in his cheek. "And of _course... _I couldn't forget... your _dear_ old brother... _Bouncepaw."_

He stumbled to his feet, blood loss and anger making his head pound, his sight blur. He steadied himself and glared at her. He would get her. Bouncepaw... she wouldn't have killed him without getting... he would get revenge... he wasn't thinking clearly... all he knew was that he hadn't won this battle, for Bouncepaw, for anyone. He hadn't even fought. All he knew was that he was going to fight this fox... the one who'd made—him—_die—_

"Going to fight now, kitty?" she taunted, darting back and fort with surprising agility for a fox. "Kitty? Hmm? Gonna kill me? For your brother?"

"No," he growled. She wasn't going to have that weapon against him. He didn't wear his heart on his sleeve— "For—for—"

"Yes?" she growled. Her paw shot out of nowhere and knocked him down again. He sprang back up. Who knew how many foxes Sparkpaw had fought off? And he hadn't even defeated one.

"For..." he snarled, "_Sparkpaw!" _

The fox howled with laughter. And with a terrible screech, she lunged at him.

"_Help_!" he yowled. Panic filled his chest, now stained with blood as the fox drew back, her green eyes sparkling with hatred and malice. She struck again. And then a howling wind filled his ears...

_Bouncepaw, no... Don't take me... not... now... _he thought. The fox leered, pressing her claws deeper into him. The wind howled and then died to a low whistle.

_Quick, _said a voice in his ears._ Move out of the way!_

_Bouncepaw? _He thought. He squirmed under her paws, trying to escape.

_There are some battles you can't win, _it replied. Then the wind stopped.

A blur was hurtling towards them, towards the fox's back. The fox's teeth were bared an inch from his face. He heard Sparkpaw yelling his name, and his heart seemed to swell.

The fox snarled and grinned. "Afraid?" she growled.

"You should be," he growled.

The fox's head whipped around, and she saw Sparkpaw careening towards her. With a sneer she let go of Rockpaw and turned to meet her. Rockpaw squirmed out of the way.

And Sparkpaw hurtled into her, and the fox soared over the edge of the cliff, her last sneer turning to terror in the last heartbeat, and then she was gone.

A smile curved his mouth. It didn't matter that he hadn't won. It was the clan, SkyClan that had won. That's what they were. Together.

Than he realized what had happened. The fox was gone.

But so was Sparkpaw.

With an agonized yowl, he dove for the edge, trying to save her. But it was no use.

It was too late.

The air whipped silently past her as she fell. The long shadows of sunset were darker down there, but a single long ray of cold red sunlight fell across the rocks like a slash.

He couldn't hear a thing; not the blood pounding in his ears, nor his own agonized cries echoing in the ravine as she fell.

The fox hit the ground first, and with a final yelp, departed from this life forever.

Sparkpaw saw the first stars coming out in the cloudless sky, and for a second she was free, flying and soaring blissfully. He yelled something, but he knew, somewhere inside, that she couldn't hear him.

Then the ground came up to meet her. She was broken. Her last word had been his name.

With a jolt, Rockspark awoke, choking for breath.


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

_**Chapter 1: **_**Memories**

A quiet breeze rustled the bushes, ruffling his fur and carrying a green smell of growth and new life. Branchfeather walked slowly towards camp, the snow seeping through his pads, the sunlight filtering from between the trees. The bare branches cast long shadows like fingers on the ground, which was sparkling with sunlit snow. Thin streaks of cloud arched over the quiet forest, lit with the same beams of the setting sun as the drops of melted water and icicles glittering in the trees' branches.

Branchfeather padded towards the edge of the ravine, prey clutched in his jaws. He looked at the river, sparkling in the dying sun, and their little camp below. Rockspark was leading his apprentice, Splashpaw, to the fresh-kill pile, Patchfoot was taking prey to the medicine den, the queens were sitting on the path where the snow had melted, their kits wrestling, the other warriors sharing tongues by the Rockpile, and Tinystar was sitting outside her den, looking at the fringe of ice that still bordered the river. Branchfeather felt his heart swell. This was home.

Then his eyes swept across the barren field he was standing in. covered with old snow at least a tail-length deep, it was empty of anything to see. But there were plenty of things to remember.

Nine seasons ago, he'd run across this very field to see what was on the other side. He'd learnt the way of the warrior right under that tree. He'd met Tinystar there, when she'd just been Tinypaw. He'd met Patchfoot, too, and Bouncepaw... poor Bouncepaw. This was where he'd caught his first prey, where he'd fought the greatest battle of his life, where Sparkpaw had given her attack speech and accused Sharpclaw in front of half the clan... and it was where she'd—where—she'd—fallen. She'd fallen saving Rockspark's life.

Branchfeather gritted his teeth. He didn't want to think like that. It didn't matter why she'd saved his life. She was gone now.

_And she loved him..._

He swallowed down a sob. He wasn't going to remember the best friend he'd ever had like that. He'd loved her, but like a sister. She'd loved Rockpaw a different way. That was fine. He loved Tinystar that same way... right? He didn't want to think in endless circles, like he did lying in his nest at night.

_Would I have done the same thing for Tinystar? Would she do the same for me? Would I have done the same thing in Sparkpaw's situation? Died for Rockpaw? Would I die for any cat in my clan? What if I was in his situation? Would I have died for her rather than watch her die? Or is that just another kind of cowardice? Preferring death to facing my feelings?_

And he didn't want to let his thought reach the last question.

_Would Sparkpaw have died for me too?_

* * *

The surface of the pool ruffled with a light wind, ripples spreading out from the edge over what was reflected in it. The cat leaning over it was small and spry, her blue-gray eyes glowing like the setting sun, her fur sparkling with the light of hundreds of stars. But she wasn't a cheery, cheeky, ball of apprentice energy anymore. She had watched seasons come and go, battles rise and fall, prophecies unravel and kits awaken for the first time.

But she'd never experienced anything more than leaf-fall and leaf-bare, never had a kit of her own, even as she was ten seasons old, never figured out her own prophecy, and never fought in any battle but the one that had taken her life.

She'd only experienced these things from the outside. An outsider.

That's what she was. She would remain an apprentice forever, while the cats she loved most would grow old and become wise, and she was stuck up here, prisoner of her own bravery, watching them live, while she was in the stars, alone.

Because she had sacrificed herself for him to live, and what had he done? Named himself after her. That wasn't worth it.

He wasn't worth it.

Sparkpaw had died in his place, and where had that gotten her?

Dead and alone.

* * *

Rockspark watched as Branchfeather loped down the hill, his head lowered. Just from the way he ran, Rockspark knew he was upset about something, had caught too much prey to carry home, and needed to ask one of the apprentices for help, and was going to visit Splashpaw in the medicine den as soon as they were done.

Well, all of that would have to wait.

"Branchfeather," he called, swallowing a lump in his throat. _If I were dead, Sparkpaw would be the one calling his name or loping down next to him. _"I was wondering if—"

"We were all wondering, Rockspark," Branchfeather said quietly. He seemed to not be paying the least bit of attention to a word his best friend was saying as he continued, "I need you to gather up the apprentices and ask them to go get my extra prey, its hidden under the tree up on the ravine, the kind of low hanging m-maple. You—you know the one I mean?"

"Of course I do," replied Rockspark quickly. It was best to just agree with him in these moods. But still—"Branchfeather, listen. You're son, _and_ your _apprentice, _I might add, has been being a total snob, swaggering around like he's the leader, taking fresh-kill he's supposed to give the queens and eating it himself, sticking his paw in the river just to show off for the kits, and telling _warriors_ what to do. He refuses lessons in hunting and battling, he won't clean out the queens' bedding, and he says that since his sister gets a break, so should he!"

"His sister is _dying_ of an _incurable_ _sickness_!" said Branchfeather incredulously. "He _said _that_?!" _

Rockspark nodded. _That swaggering twit's going to get it now..._ he thought, watching Branchfeather gallop across the rocks.

The first smile in a long time spread across his face.

It wasn't much of a small mercy in life, but it was enough.

* * *

Watching Branchfeather gallop across the rocks to reprimand his kit was suddenly too much for her. Sparkpaw gritted her teeth stood up. They didn't care anymore.

She'd won that battle. They'd all be dead if it weren't for her, or the murderer Sharpclaw ruling them alongside that fox leader. In that case, her friends would be dead anyway. _At least they'd be up here with me, _she thought, then she pushed the thought away. That wasn't what she wanted, she didn't want her friends to die... right?

Feeling wretched, she whirled around to storm off. She wasn't watching the pool to see what happened next.

If she had, maybe it would have changed her mind.


	3. Chapter 2: Mission

_**Chapter 2: **_**Mission**

Rockspark hesitated, then turned and loped towards the medicine den. He needed someone to talk to about his dream. He would just have to... be imprecise and beat around the bush, making sure Mintflower only knew he was feeling survivor's guilt.

Because, technically, he was.

That just wasn't the whole truth.

* * *

Sparkpaw was so angry she didn't look where she was going.

She was storming angrily away from the Pool, feeling very hopeless and abandoned and sorry for herself, so unfortunately she didn't see Echosong until it was too late. Sparkpaw bumped into her, bounding off the medicine cat's silver shoulder.

"Sparkpaw?" she said. "How are you? Watching over the ones we've left behind? Ah, yes..." Echosong bent over the water, beckoning with her tail, so Sparkpaw had no choice to follow her glumly back to the Pool.

"Looks like Branchfeather is talking to his son... do you know what's wrong?" asked Echosong, but Sparkpaw knew what she was doing. The medicine cat knew precisely what was going on, and she knew Sparkpaw did too. She'd been up here four seasons longer than the medicine cat, and still Echosong was _testing _her! Like she was still a learning _kit_!

"Of course I do!" she snapped, nearly stamping her foot with anger.

Echosong looked anxious. "Look, I know it's hard to leave them behind, Sparkpaw, and watch them grow up without you, but—" began the silver tabby, but Sparkpaw cut across her. She'd been hearing this lecture for eight seasons. She didn't need to hear it again.

"Yeah, right, you know its hard, Sparkpaw, but there's nothing we can do, Sparkpaw, I understand, Sparkpaw, it's hard for you to die so young with all your life ahead of you, Sparkpaw, but that's the way fate is, Sparkpaw, so just suck it up, _Sparkpaw_," interrupted Sparkpaw, her temper getting the better of her, her voice curled mockingly.

"Well, actually, you _don't_ understand what it's like! You don't know how it feels to watch your friend grow up and never be able to yourself! You don't understand what it's like to wish you had a second chance at life, and then realize you don't know what you'd do with it! Would you do the same thing? Let him die? Die again yourself?

"Do you know what it's like to be in love then die before you can say anything? Do you know what its like to always be told that StarClan is all powerful, then get there and find out that you can't do a _single_ _thing_? Do you know what its like to give up your life and get _no gratitude for it?_ No, you _don't!" _Sparkpaw spat, glaring at Echosong.

The medicine cat looked shaken, but she gathered her expression into a sympathetic one. "Sparkpaw, I know there's nothing I can say to comfort you, but I'd just like to ask you for a little patience. I have an idea."

* * *

"Eaglepaw! _Eaglepaw_!"

Eaglepaw looked up from where he'd been dozing as Branchfeather stopped in front him. Branchfeather saw him open his mouth to retort, then realize his mentor, deputy and father was the one speaking, and got to his paws respectfully.

"Branchfeather," he mewed, dipping his head.

"Come take a walk," offered Branchfeather, making it sound like a request and not an order. He resisted the urge to say _Cut the fox dung and come with me. _He wouldn't just start yowling at his son. That wouldn't work.

"Okay..." said Eaglepaw, looking politely curious.

Branchfeather led him calmly across the rocks, trying not to betray his uncharacteristic rage. Inside, he was fuming. Was Eaglepaw really as clueless as he was pretending? Did he really not understand why Branchfeather was taking him on a 'walk'? _Was_—_he_—_serious?!_

They walked silently along the river, not speaking. Branchfeather could almost feel the tenseness in his son's step, feel the apprehensive way he kept shooting glances at Branchfeather. It gave him a strange and unfamiliar satisfaction to know that his son was getting the beginning of his punishment, just with his uncertainty as to what his punishment was going to be in the fist place.

They turned away from the river and walked among the long shadows to a place where the unset hit the ravine wall in such a way that there was only a single long ray left, shining like a gash in the earth. Branchfeather tried not to think about this place and the stab of pain he kept feeling in his chest like a thorn. He turned to face his son.

"Eaglepaw, do you know where we are?"

* * *

"Mintflower? Mintflower, sorry, do you have a moment?"

Rockspark called softly into the medicine den, looking around in the fading light. He could see stacks of herbs (and smell them), a little shaft of dim sunlight from the other end of the cave, and a dark figure bending over a huddled lump of fur on the cave floor.

Mintflower straightened up and turned to face him, smiling warmly, but he could see past that. She was very stressed.

The lump of fur was a small, spindly apprentice, whose bright spirit was broken by her weak, deadly ill body. Since birth, she'd wanted to be a warrior, the greatest of all. She'd been apprenticed to Rockspark, to his excitement, and they'd gotten off to an excellent start, she learning and listening carefully, excelling everywhere, and only lacking in total energy, like her brother.

He was snobby and assumed he knew everything, always trying to prove he didn't need any cat's help. His stamina was as tough as a rock's.

Hers was as frail as a butterfly. Soon she could hardly get up in the mornings. She'd been in the medicine den since, for a moon, hope and will lost to the sickness.

And none of Mintflower's herbs seemed to be helping.

"Hey, Splashpaw," he mewed quietly, smiling warmly. She'd reminded him a little of Tinystar when she was young, with the spirit of Sparkpaw. He swallowed that thought quickly.

"I'll wait out here," Mintflower murmured, stepping out of the den to wait for Rockspark.

"Hey," she said, rolling over slowly to face him. A teasing look crept into her deadened eyes. "You _said_ you'd bring me shrew to eat yesterday, but _you_ didn't even _come_, _I_ bet Eaglepaw got _all_ the shrews, and it's not fair, Rockspark, he's always better and everyone likes him more than me! Not fair," she said again, pouting. Rockspark was laughing. She'd always done a great impression of her brother.

He tried it, being excellent at mocking people in their own voices as well. "well, Splashpaw, its your own fault your lying in here, and I'm definitely not gonna waste my time catching you a _shrew_ when you're too lazy to even get up and _clean_ _out_ the _Nursery!" _he imitated Eaglepaw, strutting around with his fur puffed up and his chest thrust out like a bird. They laughed together for a long time.

* * *

"Sparkpaw, listen. StarClan may not be all-powerful, but I _can_ help you," Echosong mewed, looking slightly stern.

Sparkpaw had long passed the line, so she had no trouble now ignoring Echosong and stalking up the slope.

"Sparkpaw, you can walk their dreams and talk to them, if you'd like," said Echosong softly.

Sparkpaw stopped walking.

Without turning around, she mewed quietly, "They don't care about me anymore. It wouldn't help. They forgot. They wouldn't care if they remembered either."

Echosong stared at her. "I... Well Sparkpaw, I know that's not true, and you know that too—" she began, but Sparkpaw cut across her.

"Watch them," she said softly. Her quiet defeat was worse than her snarling anger. "You'll see. I wouldn't want to bother them with something they don't want to think about."

She turned around and walked away through the bracken.

Her head lowered in hopelessness, she dragged her paws through the lush green forest. She hated it here. It was too perfect. She would live forever here, with no cat to talk to, no one to understand how she felt—

Echosong caught up to her clanmate. Sparkpaw didn't look at her. A void seemed to have opened up in her chest, sucking all the love and anger and hope out of her. The only feelings she still felt.

Echosong sped up and stepped in front of Sparkpaw.

"Sparkpaw." she said. "You can't just give up hope. That's not what Rockspark would do, is it?"

"Am I supposed to _care _what Rockspark would do?" asked Sparkpaw quietly.

"Yes," replied Echosong firmly. "You may still look like an apprentice and have the name of one, but I know you have the bravery and have endured the pain many of the greatest warriors never have. And I know you love him, Sparkpaw. He loves you too."

"What do _you_ know about _love_...?" Sparkpaw began under her breath, but she stopped. _Am I just _trying _to give up hope? _she thought. She turned to face Echosong. "Okay, what's your brilliant idea?"

"It's not a brilliant idea," Echosong replied. "You just need to talk to them."

* * *

"Rockspark, what's wrong?" asked Mintflower. They were standing outside the medicine den in the half-light of twilight, Splashpaw finally asleep.

He gazed off in the distance. "Well... I... I keep having these dreams... and... well..." Hesitantly, he explained the problem, taking care to make it sound like he was just haunted at night, and not every day.

"Well, I've found that when..." Mintflower thought for a moment before continuing, "when I have something to occupy myself with, its easier to fall asleep and not dream. Unless, of course, StarClan is trying to tell you something."

"Why would they send me _those_ dreams?" demanded Rockspark, forgetting himself, "it's not like there's anything I can do! It's too late to save her!"

Mintflower stared at him. If cats could blush, Rockspark would have turned as red as the setting sun. "I mean... is there?" he asked slowly.

"No," replied Mintflower quietly, "I'm sorry, Rockspark, I know survivor's guilt can be terrible when someone gives their life to save you. It's almost like death would have been better." She gathered herself back into her usual brisk get-it-done attitude with a sigh. "So when did these dreams start?"

"About a moon ago..." began Rockspark, but suddenly something clicked. "Wait! You're right! Something to occupy myself with! Splashpaw stopped training a moon ago, and then I didn't have anything more than my normal duties to do, so I started having the dreams!" He beamed, then realized he was no closer to figuring out what to do about it.

Mintflower, however, continued to smile. It was a slightly sad but also triumphant smile as she gazed into the distance and out at the mountains.

"Rockspark..." she began, "I have a suggestion. It may sound odd, but what if..." She trailed off.

"What?" asked Rockspark.

"What if..." Mintflower said as she turned to face him, "you... left the clan and... went to look for... for a... for a cure for Splashpaw?"

Rockspark gaped. "That," he said, "is a brilliant idea."

"So you'll find the cure?" asked Mintflower, beaming.

"Yes," mewed Rockspark, "Yes I will."


	4. Chapter 3: Moving

_**Chapter 3: **_**Moving**

"You're leaving the clan?"

"No—not like that, Tinystar," said Rockspark. "I'm just going to find a cure, then I'll be back. If I didn't come back, wouldn't that defeat the purpose of even going?"

It was sunset, the long rays of blood-red sunlight illuminating camp in a glow that Rockspark did his best not to connect to his memories of the Foxes' Battle. He was standing with his sister outside her den, breaking the news of his decision.

"It sounds like you're leaving," replied Tinystar grudgingly, sounding to Rockspark like an apprentice again.

"No—Tinystar, look," he said, "the clan is peaceful. They're happy. It's Newleaf. There's plenty of fresh kill, and plenty of warriors. The apprentices are doing fine, and... Well... The... One apprentice is doing fine, but the other one isn't. That's why I have to go. It'll be fine. I know that StarClan will show me the way."

He was thinking of one StarClan cat in particular.

Tinystar looked grudgingly convinced by his reasoning. "I suppose... When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," replied Rockspark instantly.

"So soon...?" said Tinystar wearily. "Well, go if you must. I know you'll go no matter what I say, so may StarClan light your path. I will tell the clan when the evening patrol returns."

"Thank you," he said, relieved. Rockspark dipped his head awkwardly and withdrew, leaving his sister alone in her shadowy den.

* * *

"Do you know where we are?" Branchfeather prompted Eaglepaw again, who had remained silent.

"Um..." His son looked puzzled. "The... SkyClan border?" he suggested.

"Yes, that's nearby," agreed Branchfeather, "but do you know _where _this is? What this place means?"

"Erm... no," answered Eaglepaw awkwardly. "what—what does this place mean?"

His response boiled inside him, and Branchfeather felt the words rise—_This is where my best friend died saving Rockspark, because she loved him, and look at you, you would turn tail and run if you ever saw a fox, you cowardly kit, you won't be becoming a warrior anytime soon, I can guarantee it, complaining because your dying sister isn't helping you do your chores, how lazy and insensitive can you be?!_ But Branchfeather swallowed hard. A sudden thought had occurred to him. Sparkpaw never visited him in his dreams... What if she hadn't gone to StarClan? Or was she angry with him for something? What?

"This is where—Sparkpaw—she died—loved—not a warrior—" he stammered. Eaglepaw's eyes widened to the size of the setting sun.

"You—she died—you don't love Mom!" he gasped, his voice rising. "It was her! You loved her! Am I even Tinystar's kit?!"

"I—what?" spluttered Branchfeather, caught completely off-guard. "I didn't _love_ her, not like that! of course you're Tinystar's kits! She—Sparkpaw was just my friend, since we were kits—"

"I knew it!" shrieked Eaglepaw hysterically. "You always loved her more than Mom! You thought she was better! You always talked about her like that, _My best friend, Noble spirit, Braver than the fiercest leader, Risking her life for those she loved, _you don't even care about us! _You don't care_!"

Branchfeather started back, alarmed. "That's not what I—I would never—" he protested. But he hardly believed his own words.

"Why don't you just go die so you can be with your stinky friend and leave us alone? Then you'd be happy!" yelled Eaglepaw mutinously, starting towards his father as if to claw him. Then he collapsed, covering his face with his paws and shaking.

"Eaglepaw!" Branchfeather dropped down beside his apprentice. "Are you alright?"

His son groaned.

"You know that isn't true," Branchfeather said quietly, trying to keep his own pulse under control. "of course I care about you and Splashpaw. And I love your mother more than any cat I've ever known. I loved Sparkpaw, you're right, but I loved her like you love Splashpaw," Branchfeather faltered, a slight smile on his face, "Even though you don't always show it. Of course you're Tinystar's kit! I would never lie like that to you! And of course I won't die: I'll serve my clan till my last breath."

Eaglepaw's eyes were hidden, but he a few heartbeats, he nodded, pebbles scrabbling beneath his head. "Okay," he croaked, "I believe you."

Branchfeather wished he believed himself too.

* * *

"What happens if I send them a dream in the daytime?" asked Sparkpaw. "Is it like a vision?"

"Yes," replied Echosong patiently.

"And no one else can see it?" added Sparkpaw.

"That's right," the medicine cat answered, smiling. They trekked through the lush forests of StarClan, towards the Speaking Stone.

"And..." Sparkpaw continued a relentless flow of questions as they crossed the river and climbed the rocks beside the waterfall, emerging in a dark clearing. A single beam of moonlight lit the Speaking Stone in its center. Sparkpaw fell silent.

It was a clearing surrounded by tall, dark trees with moss draped over their branches, like curtains hiding what lay among their shadowy trunks. The ground was covered with a thick layer of moss and some stray rotting leaves. An eerie silence hung around it but for a whispering wind, and the bird calls and splashing river fell silent behind them as they entered the shadows. Beams of sunlight from outside stopped at the edge.

Sparkpaw lifted her head and saw a starless, moonless sky, and yet a single beam of silver light illuminated the hulking boulder. "Creepy," Sparkpaw said, breaking the heavy silence. A single wailing cry echoed from the forest.

"Who's in there?" asked Sparkpaw curiously, starting towards the trees. Echosong stopped her.

"Don't go in there," she said in a low voice, sounding shaken. "No matter what, do—_not_—go—in—there."

"Okay," said Sparkpaw, puzzled. She was already dead, what could harm her? "What's in there?"

"Darkness," replied Echosong, turning back to face the Speaking Stone. "Endless, inescapable darkness."

* * *

"Eaglepaw, you need some sleep. Go to bed."

"Okay," said Eaglepaw, badly disguising a yawn as he padded from the Medecine Den. Branchfeather watched him go to make sure he did.

"I'm still not sure he's doing what you say," muttered Rockspark, who was sitting next to Branchfeather, sharing prey. "One emotional confrontation doesn't change the moons you've known him."

"Maybe it does," snapped Branchfeather, who was feeling shaken and abandoned. Sparkpaw hadn't spoken to him, and Rockspark was leaving for who knew how long. His son was resentful of him, his daughter was dying, and his mate seemed depressed. Today had been a bad day.

"I'm going to bed too," he told his denmate roughly, standing up and stalking off. He felt like an apprentice again, having this sort of squabble, but he needed sleep and he needed it to be tomorrow. He needed today to be over.

* * *

"Have fun!" called Rockspark irritably as Branchfeather stalked off. "See you tomorrow—oh wait! I'm leaving! So bye! See you in a few _moons!" _ He grumbled moodily, looking down at the rabbit he hadn't finished. He wasn't hungry anymore. Getting up to bring it to Patchfoot, who was probably asleep anyway, he grumbled incoherently about his friend's bad mood.

Patchfoot was getting old, but he was still awfully sprightly for his age. At least he wasn't a crotchety elder like the ones they usually talked about. He wouldn't take offense to being brought food as if he couldn't fend for himself.

The bloody sunset had sunk below the hills now, hiding the memories he didn't want to acknowledge. At least that was something. Naturally, as soon as he thought that, he thought of Sparkpaw and the Foxes' Battle all over again, and the now-familiar feeling of heavy, lonely guilt pulled him to a stop beside the river.

He watched the water, passing with hypnotic steadiness. Light refracted off every thread and every ripple, and little droplets lapped at the edges of the riverbed. What was ahead of him was a long and aimless journey, with no path set out. Yet.

The last dregs of sunlight vanished behind the hills, and Rockspark rose slowly, walking towards the warrior's den.

* * *

"When do I do it?" asked Sparkpaw, looking at her teacher. "Now?"

"Whenever you want," replied Echosong.

"What if he's doing something weird?" she said. "What if he's talking with other warriors and then they think he's gone crazy when he starts talking to me?"

"It's nighttime there. He'll be asleep," Echosong assured the apprentice.

"Now?" asked Sparkpaw.

"If you want," Echosong replied.

"How about..." Sparkpaw turned her gaze back to the Seeing Stone, her eyes narrowed as if she were about to pounce on prey she had cornered. "Now!"

She pressed her paw against it, closing her eyes to let herself be dropped into her old friend's dream.

Instead, with a cry, the rock disappeared from beneath her paw and she was pulled inside it.


End file.
